Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a sliding device is disclosed in TW Publication No. M400790 and contains: a base 10, a plurality of roller sets 12 configured to support a slidable rack 12, and a holding plate 13 disposed on the slidable rack 12, such that the slidable rack 12 and the holding plate 13 slide reciprocately on the base 10. Between the base 10 and the slidable rack 12 is defined a driving mechanism 20, and the driving mechanism 20 includes a power source 21 mounted on the base 10 and configured to drive an eccentric shaft 22 to rotate, and a swing arm 23 is rotatably connected with the eccentric shaft 22 and the slidable rack 12, such that the eccentric shaft 22 rotates to drive the swing arm 23 to swing back and forth, and the swing arm 23 actuates the slidable rack 12 and the holding plate 13 to slide reciprocately. However, the slidable rack 12 and the holding plate 13 cannot be adjusted to slide based on desired amplitudes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.